


Kaleidoscope

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I love Tom Holland so much ahh, Michelle is mentioned, Ned is a good friend, Ned’s a good bro, Other, Peter almost dies, Peter is poisoned, Poison, School, Tony is pissed, but he doesnt, dad tony, injured Peter parker, injured peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: An enemy of Stark’s decides to find the most effective way of hurting Stark. Not by physically hurting Tony, but by hurting Peter instead. The man was right, watching his son almost die was the worst thing Tony ever had to experience. The man poisons Peter at school, which causes Peter’s world to blur and change colors, almost like looking into a kaleidoscope. A very, very, painful kaleidoscope.





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Tom Holland actually so freaking amazing in every single way?!? Also I was rewatching Spider-Man Homecoming for like the billionth time while writing this lol! I hope y’all like the story!  
> Also wow there’s almost 10 k Peter hurt fics

Peter had felt sick since lunch time. 

After he took a bite of his warm school lunch, he instantly felt off. 

He turned to Ned who was happily eating spaghetti as he talked about a movie he had seen last weekend. 

“Does this-” Peter gestured to his tray “-taste weird to you today?” Peter interrupted. 

Ned shook his head and continued on with his story. 

‘Whatever.’ Peter thought. Maybe he was just nervous for his English test next period. Ms. Worth gave the hardest tests. 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

Just nerves. 

————————

Peter basically collapsed into his chair behind Ned in Ms. Worth’s classroom, groaning as he did so. 

Hearing Peter made Ned turn around. 

“You okay dude?” Ned whispered as he nervously twirled a sharp #2 pencil around in his fingers. 

Peter nodded, telling Ned that he was fine, which was a complete lie. 

In all honesty, his head was pounding. He felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on him. 

He looked at Ned. Ned looked back at him, clearly concerned. 

‘It’s just nerves.’ Peter told himself before plastering a look of happiness on his face in an attempt for his friend not to worry about him. 

Ned smiled back. 

A moment later, a bell rang and a few kids quickly shuffled into their seats. 

Mr. Worth’s squeaky voice rang throughout the full room. 

“Test time.”  
A few kids in the back grumbled.  
“I hope you studied.” He added casually. 

Peter took a deep breath. 

In and out. 

The plump teacher hobbled down the rows of students, handing each of them two pages stapled together as he went. 

He handed the test to Peter and smiled. 

Peter looked down at the test and felt like he was going to throw up. 

 

The pain hit him all at once. 

 

He was overcome by a huge wave of vertigo. A wave that could wipe out an entire city. 

Everything looked like it had passed through a fun house mirror. 

It was all twisted and warped and distorted. 

In an instant, Peter’s world had turned into a kaleidoscope, constantly spinning and colorful, not to mention dizzying. 

When he looked down at the test he couldn’t read any of the words. His vision swirled, making it impossible to focus on anything. 

This was not nerves. 

 

This was something much, much worse. 

 

He looked at the clock, or what he made out to be the clock, on the wall. 

Peter was not getting out of this class anytime soon. 

He was so tired. 

He raised his hand, or at least thought he did. 

The sudden motion made Peter’s body feel even more exhausted. 

Just a simple movement made him feel like passing out. 

“Mr. Parker?” Said a quiet voice. 

The voice felt like it was miles away, but Peter knew it wasn’t. 

“Mr. Parker.” The voice repeated, clearly agitated. 

Peter took another deep breath and carefully lowered his hand back to the desk. 

“CannnII ggooo tothe baaathrooom??” He slurred. 

His voice also sounded far away, like a Peter next door had said it, not him. 

The effort of speaking turned Peter’s throat raw. 

Black dogs creeped up the edge of his vision. 

‘Crap, that’s not good.’ Peter thought. 

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. He could barely breathe, the pain was so much. Too much. Everything burned. 

“-ter? PETER!” A voice yelled but it was no use. The voice was too far away. It sounded like a whisper. 

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but all it did was send another ripple of pain through him. 

 

Soon, there were no blurred colors left in the room. No fun house figures. 

 

Only darkness, blacker than the night. 

 

Peter could barely make out two arms catching him before he was out. 

.


	2. Pride and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Tony’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow for me and I am not looking forward to it...

Ned sat in front of Peter in Mr. Worth’s room. 

He had studied some last night, but not nearly enough. 

Ned turned around after hearing a distinguished thud and a quiet groan. 

Peter sat behind him, slouched in his chair, head in his hands. 

“You okay bro?” Ned asked as quietly as he could so as to not get in trouble for talking. 

Peter looked sick. 

Peter smiled, but Ned could see through it. He new Peter better than that. He looked like he was in pain. 

Ned gave his friend a comforting smile and was about to ask Peter how he was feeling before the bell rang. 

A couple people shuffled into the room, including 

MJ who sat near the back. 

About ten minutes later, Ned was on the second question of his test. The question made no sense to him. 

“Yes Mr. Parker.” Mr. Worth Said from the front of the room. 

Ned waited for his friend to reply. He didn’t. 

“Mr. Parker.” Mr. Worth repeated in a stern tone. 

‘Oh crap, Mr. Worth seems mad! Why didn’t Peter say anything?’ Ned thought. 

“CannnI ggooo toothe baaathrooom?” Peter slurred from the seat behind him. He sounded like a drunk four year old. 

Ned quickly turned around to look at his friend.   
Peter looked deathly pale, almost green. 

His chocolate brown eyes darted all around the rather small room. He was slightly trembling. 

A wave of concern rippled through Ned. 

“Crap.” Ned whispered. He had never seen his friend look like that before, that sick, that hurt, that... scared?

“Peter.” Ned said to his shaking friend.

Peter didn’t look at Ned. Instead, he kept looking around the room. 

He looked like he hadn’t registered that Ned had spoken at all. 

“Peter!” Ned said more loudly. 

Still, no response. 

At this point, everyone in the room was looking at Peter and Ned, but Ned couldn’t care less. 

All that mattered was helping his friend. His friend who was hurt. 

Ned got up from his seat and gently put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Shit, this is bad. This is really, really bad!” Ned mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

All of a sudden, Peter’s body went limp. Ned barely had time to catch him before he could slam into the floor. 

Peter was barely breathing. 

The class was quiet for a moment before it erupted into chaos. They had just watched one of their fellow students pass out in the middle of class. A boy Ned barely new ran to get the nurse. Mr. Worth stood in shock. Ned knew that there was something seriously wrong with Peter. 

Luckily, Ned knew just the person to call. 

 

————— Tony ———————

 

Tony had had a stressful day. 

The only good point had been taking Peter to school. 

Every morning they had fun conversations in the car. Sometimes about school, sometimes about Peter’s friends, and sometimes just about life in general. 

Peter was his pride and joy. 

All he ever needed in life. 

His little boy. 

If anything were to happen to him, Tony would lose his ever living mind. No one could touch his kid. 

After dropping Peter off, Tony went straight into a meeting. 

And then another. 

For hours and hours he talked and gave presentations. It gave Tony a headache. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat listening to another potential investor who had been talking nonstop for the past 20 minutes. 

“Which means that-“

*bring* *bring*

The investor stopped talking as Tony’s phone rang. 

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

As he answered his phone, he figured it was just another investor. 

“What do you wan-“ Tony began but he was quickly interrupted. 

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony recognized that voice. 

A young voice. 

A scared voice. 

“Ned?” Tony asked. 

Why was Peter’s friend calling him of all people?  
Also, Tony couldn’t help but feel a pang if worry when the boy answered in a scared voice. 

“We are in the middle of a-“ The plump investor sitting across from Stark began. 

Tony quickly waved him off, growling as he did so.

The man quickly shut up. 

“Tony.” Ned began. 

That really set Tony on edge. Ned never called Tony by his first name. No one did. 

The only person to call him something other than Mr. Stark was Peter, who called him Dad. 

“Something is r-really wrong wi-with P-Peter.” Ned said, his voice shaking. 

 

Tony’s heart dropped. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! I really appreciate it!!  
> Also, if you have any suggestions, please leave them below!  
> More coming soon!!


	3. Just Like Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rushes to Peter’s school and is horrified at what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goshhh thank you so much for reading this right now! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy!!   
> Also the Peter Parker fandom is just so amazing aww I love you guys!!

Just a note: very dramatic scene ahead lol! (And medical inaccuracies) Also, thank you soooo incredibly much for taking the time to click on my story and read this right now! Feel free to check out my other Peter fics! (I would definitely recommend reading “a normal day”) Okay, okay, enough with the self promo. Now, time for the story. :)

 

 

Tony’s heart dropped. 

 

His blood turned icy. 

 

Something was wrong? With PETER?!?

 

Tony exploded into a million questions. 

 

“What happened? Is he okay? Is he HURT? When did this happen? Who did this to-“

“Tony.” Ned interrupted, clearly flustered. 

“I really don’t know.” He continued. “We were in English class and he just started acting strange. His words w-were kinda shaking and everything he said w-was all slur-“

 

Tony didn’t need enhanced hearing to hear the sirens coming through the other end of the phone.

 

Sirens. 

 

Holy shit. 

 

This was bad. 

“-slurred and then he p-passed-“ Tony heard the boy sniffle through the phone. “-out. He is still unconscious.” Ned finished. 

Tony could tell that Ned was crying. 

Being Peter’s father, he knew about Peter and Ned’s friendship, but he hadn’t really realized how truly close they were. 

The thought of Peter’s best friend brought on Tony’s thoughts of his own. 

His mind snapped back to Rhodes. Civil war. 

Rhodey falling from the sky. 

Too far away for Tony to save. 

He was falling, falling, falling and Tony couldn’t save him. Tony didn’t save him. 

All of a sudden, reality snapped back all around Tony. 

He was out of his thoughts and back into the real world, a place he wasn’t sure he wanted to be in right now. A place where Peter was hurt. 

‘Oh, God.’ Tony thought. 

He stood in the large office, gripping the Stark phone so tight I’m surprised it didn’t snap in half. 

The investor from his meeting looked terrified and confused. Unaware of the horrors happening in   
Tony’s world, but Tony didn’t care. 

All that mattered to him was Peter. Getting to his little boy. 

Tony subconsciously put on his suit. The strong metal slid over his body and connected in place with a click as he hung up on Ned after saying a quick, “I’m coming.”

Tony called Bruce immediately after and told him the situation. Bruce had a lot of questions, but Tony didn’t have the patience to answer them. 

Bruce would have to wait. 

As soon as he was ready, Tony sped away from the tall tower as quickly as he could to midtown high school, leaving a confused investor in his conference room. 

Tony arrived at the high school in a matter of minutes. 

Out front sat a shiny new ambulance, it’s alarms still blaring. 

Before Tony could fly into the school, the back   
doors whooshed open. 

 

Tony could never forget the sight he saw. 

 

A tall teacher carried Peter. 

 

Ned was a foot behind them. 

 

Peter hung limp in the man’s arms. 

 

His face was deathly pale. 

 

His once full pink lips were turning an icy blue. 

 

His little boy’s eyes were closed. 

 

Tony hadn’t realized he’d been crying until he slammed into the concrete, sending permanent ripples through the ground, and his metal mask slid away. 

Tony watched as two women emerged from the truck and sprinted towards Peter, one of them holding a defibrillator. 

Had Tony missed something? One minute ago Tony had thought that Peter had just passed out, but now he might need a defibrillator?

Tony quickly followed them. 

By the time Tony had gotten there, the women   
had cleared the area around Peter. 

Now Peter later across the sidewalk, an emt on either side of him. 

Tony ran to his son, but one of the ladies who had black hair pulled into a tight knot pushed him away. 

“Sir, I’m sorry you need to stand back-”

“No! He’s my son! Let me-“

They were both interrupted by the 2nd emt, who had curly brown hair also pulled back. 

 

“He’s not breathing.” She said quietly. 

 

The words hit Tony hard. 

 

Not breathing? Not BREATHING?!? 

 

His son was unconscious, and not breathing. 

 

Fear spiraled down his spine. 

The black haired emt moved away from Tony and quickly went to Peter. 

After a moment, she spoke to the other emt in a hushed tone, but Tony still understood what she had said. 

“No pulse.” 

Tony’s mind blurred as he watched the women work. 

“Clear.” The brown haired emt said. 

A second later, a shock ran through Peter’s body. 

He jolted upwards and then crashed back into the ground. 

 

Still, no pulse. 

 

This was just like Rhodey, Tony thought. 

Rhodey has been right there, Tony was so close to him, and yet he still fell out of the sky onto the unforgiving ground. 

Tony couldn’t let Peter hit the ground. 

Peters body jolted again. 

All of a sudden, he was breathing again. 

Some color returned to Peter’s cheeks, but not nearly enough. 

Tony let go of a deep breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

Tony went to his son. As soon as he was next to him, he grabbed Peter’s hand. 

The emts quickly came to them and lifted Peter onto a gurney and into the truck. 

They allowed for Tony to follow. 

Soon, they were all loaded up in the truck and they drove to the hospital. 

Tony never let go of Peter’s hand. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, I really really REALLLY appreciate it!! :)))) Reading comments always makes my day!!  
> If you have any suggestions at all for this story, please let me know!!   
> Feel free to read some of my other stories, I personally recalling like “A normal day”   
> More chapters coming soon!!  
> Also, shout out to you if you are reading this right now!! ;))


	4. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter is going to die tonight, and this time you won’t be able to save him.” the voice said the venom. This time the voice had seemingly come from inside the room. Like the man trying to kill Tony’s son was standing by his bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam

Hey y’all! Fifteen million years later and I finally updated this story, yay! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

 

Somehow among the chaos that had unravelled at the school, Tony convinced the emts to take Peter back to the Stark tower where Bruce and Dr. Cho were waiting.

Papers were signed and Peter was rushed to the tower.

As soon as they arrived Bruce and Cho had immediately gotten to work at saving his nearly dead kid. 

Bruce had kicked Tony out of the room when they were working on Peter. When they were inserting an intubator in a desperate attempt at keeping the child breathing. Whatever had happened to him left Peter’s lungs weak making it really difficult for him to breathe. 

Tony had nearly passed out at hearing his kid’s screams as they intubated him. The process was very painful, and with Peter’s enhanced metabolism, no pain medicine worked on him. Bruce decided that he didn’t want to deal with two bedridden patients so he exiled Tony from the room.

It had been hours since then. Once Peter was somewhat stable he was placed in a sterile bed and Tony was finally allowed to see him.

Everything around him became a blur as Tony watched his son.

In all honesty, he looked dead. Peter’s face was pale, his lips a heart wrenching tint of blue. 

His only movement was the very subtle rise in Peter’s chest as he slowly breathed with the help of the intubator.

Tony couldn’t stop the tears from etching down the wrinkles in his face as he watched his baby boy. 

He just wanted Peter to wake up. 

It had been hours. Hours since whatever the hell happened at school had gone down. Hours since he watched Peter flatline on the unforgiving concrete. Hours since the only thing he could he was Peter’s pained screams as a tube was shoved violently down his throat. Hours. And Peter was still unconscious.

Tony thought back to something Dr. Cho had said to Tony as he watched Rhodey in a hospital bed after Civil War.  
“Talk to him. Tell him how much you need him. How much you need for him to wake up. Talking to a patient while they are unconscious can work wonders.” she said calmly.

Tony brushed the memory away and rubbed his eyes before speaking.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony said gently as he called Peter by the name he was only allowed to say. 

“I love you bud. I need you here with me.” 

“Please come back to me.” He added with a sniffle.

Tony ran his hand through Peter’s soft curls as he wondered how this even happened. 

Oh yeah, how did this even happen?

Tony had been so focused on making sure that Peter was okay that he realized he never figured out what was wrong with him in the first place.

Tony called Bruce’s name and the man appeared in the doorway a few moments later. 

“What happened to him Bruce? What happened to my baby?” Tony asked the tired looking man.

Bruce walked over to Tony and took a seat next to him, sighing as he did so.

“There isn’t an easy way to put this, Tony.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that mean?

Bruce sighed again.

“Dr. Cho and I both think he was--”

Bruce took a deep breath.

“He was poisoned.” 

Tony’s heart stopped at the thought. Peter was poisoned? What the hell? How did that happen? How could he let that happen?”

It was like Bruce was reading his mind.

“My best guess was that someone poisoned him at school. I don’t know how, but they did.”

Tony’s mind was racing. Why would anyone want to poison Peter? Who would do such a thin-

Tony’s rapid thoughts were interrupted by Friday’s very concerned voice.

“Sir, someone is in the tower. Someone broke in, I don’t know how but they are overriding my syste-” 

The voice shut off and they were left in eerie silence. 

Bruce and Tony eyed each other with a look of panic. 

Someone broke into the tower? AND had figured out how to shut off Friday? This was bad. Really bad. 

A new voice flooded the room through the intercom, one that made Tony sick.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. If you were wondering, yes, it was me who put poison in your son’s food at school. My informant has told me that young Peter is still alive, unfortunately. Don’t worry, I’m just here to finish what I started.” The man said before letting out a laugh that made Tony’s heart beat impossibly faster.

“Peter is going to die tonight, and this time you won’t be able to save him.” the voice said again. This time the voice had seemingly came from inside the room. Like the man trying to kill Tony’s son was standing by his bedside.

And with that the lights in the small room shut off, encasing everything in blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me really really happy :)
> 
> Also my other fic A Normal Day is almost as 10,000 hits and I’m blown away by it

**Author's Note:**

> I really reaallllyyyy love comments and kudos!! ;))  
> More coming soon!!  
> What is your fav fic ever? Mine is Brothers by Choice by smolbean17. If you haven’t you should totally read it, it’s soooooooko good.


End file.
